So Wrong Yet So Right
by FanfictionFreak2000
Summary: Super Intense so intended for mature readers only! I have been a fan of the Dolan twins for awhile and I decided to make a dirty yet riveting story about fantasy


I was a normal 19 year old with the same goals, same style, same life. Except one thing, I still lived with my parents and I haven't even applied to a college, yet.

My neighboorhood was a pretty good neighboorhood to live in. Nice neighbors, nice houses. I wasn't very social and I didn't talk to anyone but, I didn't really need to.

By the time I said this, it all changed when the Dolan family moved in across the street. The family seemed really nice and I kind of wanted to get to know them.

Only because, the Dolan twins. They were super cute and they have a jawline that could cut diamonds. By what my brother had told me, they were pretty crazy goofballs but were really cool and nice, because my brother had the guts to talk to them and I didn't.

I found out that my brother invited them to sleep over and they agreed. I was so nervous so I cleaned the entire house and did my hair and makeup so I could look "presentable".

By the time I was finished taking a shower and getting ready I heard a ring at the door. I rushed downstairs as fast as I possibly could hoping I wouldn't slip on the sleek wooden stairs.

I opened the door and there stood two twins who were incredibly good-looking fighting over a pair of jeans. "Oh, sorry, Grayson was just claiming that these jeans were his, which they're clearly mine!" I smiled softly at Grayson as he gently smiled back. "Um, come in?" "Thanks, Sorry, Ethan has no manners, whatsoever."

They stepped inside and I called for my brother, Axel and he ran downstairs the same way I did. "Hey, dudes! What'sup!". I rolled my eyes at the deperate attempt of my brother trying to sound cool.

By the time the twins were settled in and the guys were hanging out I was in my room watching Netflix on my computer.

I got up to use the restroom and went into the bathroom connected to my room. As I turned the door knob and pulled he door back I saw Grayson fully naked, soaking wet, going through his bag. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"

I immediatly covered my eyes with my right hand. "It's okay, I should've asked to go in your bathroom." Grayson chuckled awkward, but cute. I closed the door quickly and went downstairs.

I raged through the fridge looking for an ice-cold water bottle but found nothing so I started to walk back to my room until I ran into Grayson's rock solid chest, "Sorry, we keep running into each other." I smiled and looked up at him because he was much taller than I was.

He laughed and started gently touching my arm, "Need something?" I asked. "No, someone. You." I answered with a surprised "Oh?" He slowly grabbed my waist, leaning my breast toward his abs. He lips came closer and closer to mine until they were in full contact, kissing. He picked me up and sat me on top of the island in the center of the kitchen.

Slowly he was taking of my plaid pajama shorts and my pajama shirt. He whispered and asked me, "Do you want this?" and with no hesitation I replyed with an innocent, "Yes." he ripped of my sports bra and his cotton shirt.

He looked surprised to see how large my breasts were. I started unzipping his pants while he leaned against my naked chest. His pants dropped and he took off his boxers, hesitant.

I was getting uncomforttable on the hard marble counter so I asked him quietly, "Can we move to ground or something?" he quickly grabbed me and set me on the ground climbing on top of me. As I felt his warm body against me I became to feel my panties getting wet.

He stopped kissing me and started to kiss the space in between my boobs. Still kissing me, he began kissing lower and lower until he reached my underwear and he bit the waistline and took my underwear off.

Grayson slowly started licking the lips of my vagina and then grew more deeper and then started sucking. I can't explain how great it felt. I began moaning quietly and I covered my mouth with my left hand so no one would come down to the kitchen.

He stopped and grabbed a little packet from his pants that were lying next to us and began opening it. He applied the condom to his penis and he sayed quiet but sexy, "Are you a virgen?" I answered, "Yes, but I don't care" He said so concerned, " I don't want to hurt you." "I'll be fine, now please, continue." he smiled and he placed his penis inside of me. Starting off slow then growing faster.

He grunted quietly and I moaned in a pitch sound. I grabbed his shoulders saying "I love you." with him replying, "I do too"


End file.
